Beauty and the Beast
by Mystyrious Writer
Summary: Ok so the summary is inside and dont forget to R&R ok so yea enjoy. Sorry this story is canceled, I lost all inspiration in it.
1. How it all began

Ed x Win

**Ok so this is a special fanfiction. This fan fiction is about Edward and Winry falling in love, but an evil man named Shou Tucker put a curse on Edward Elric's family. Edward lost his right arm and left leg plus at night he turns into a beast, his mother died of an illness, and his brother is trapped in a suit of armor. Winry on the other hand lost her parents in the ishbalian war and now she is living with her grandmother as an automail mechanic. Greed gets everything he wants and he wants Winry, but what if he can't have her?**

**Chapter 1 how it all began**

"Edward, where is your brother?" Ed's mother asked.

"I'll find him." Ed said running out the door to look for is brother. Today was Ed's 10th birthday and to celebrate they were going to have a big party.

"Alphonse. ALPHONSE." Edward yelled while running down the road.

He didn't see the man in the middle of the road and ran right into him. "Wow little guy, be careful to where you run." He said helping Ed up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLER THAN AN ANT!" Ed yelled at him swinging his arms around.

"I didn't say that. Geez calm down kid, and stop swinging your fists around you could hurt yourself." He said trying to calm Ed down.

"Whatever, have you seen my little brother? He is about my height, olive eyes, and light brown hair."

"No I don't think I have, but don't give up and I think you will find him. By the way my name is Hues." The man said sticking out his hand.

"Hi Hues, I'm Edward, but you can call me Ed. Everyone does anyway and we are setting up my 10th birthday party." Edward said pointing to his chest with his thumb.

"Well congratulations Ed, but I should be going now I'm going to propose to my girlfriend and don't you need to find you little brother?" Hues said patting Edwards head and walking away.

"Oh yea he's right. THANKS." Ed said running back down the path.

"Winry, wake up honey." Said Winry's grandmother. "Come on we need to go to town and get some groceries."

"I'm up, I'm up." Winry said getting up and getting dressed.

_**Flash Forward**_

"Ok so I will be right back. You stay here and watch the cart, ok?" said granny.

"Ok, but don't take too long I want to stop my mommy's and daddy's graves soon. I need to get them flowers this time, I promised I would." Winry said looking at her granny with big blue eyes.

"Ok we will get them the prettiest flowers we can buy." Her grandmother said pulling a stay hair out of the way of her eyes.

"Yeah!" said Winry throwing her arms up and losing her ballets, falling on to something hard, yet soft and squishy.

"Owwwww" said a little boy around Winry's age.

"S-sorry." Winry said helping him up from the ground.

"It's ok you fell, it's not your fault." The young man said. "I'm Edward Eric, but you can call me Ed. What's your name?" he asked flatly.

"I-I'm W-Winry." She said shyly. "Winry Rockbell."

"Well nice to meet you. Have you seen my younger brother he is about this tall…" he said putting his hand next to his eyes. "Has olive eyes, and light brown hair… Oh and his name is Alphonse."

"No sorry, but if you want I can help you." She said without a second thought.

"A-are you s-sure?" He asked. _What the… why am I acting like this? I mean she is beautiful and everything, but… EW! What is wrong with me! That is soooo EWW. _He thought to himself. Remembering she was there he thought of something quick. "I-I mean you're not too busy."

"No I'm just waiting for my granny. She went to get some more parts for the automail that she makes. She is trying to teach me about it too." She said. _He is soooo cute and handsome and… EW why am I thinking that! He's a boy. Just EW!_ She thought. "Um so where do we start?"

"The forest and down by the river. Should we split up and look?" he asked.

"NO. I mean I don't like to be alone… When in the forest and down by the river. It's scary." She said looking down at her feet.

"O-ok I won't leave you alone if you're scared of them." Edward said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Ed." She said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"W-what was t-that for." He asked shocked and a little dazed.

"I was just thanking you." She said giggling.

"R-right let's get to work." Ed said pointing toward the forest.

**Ok so what do you think? I wrote all of it at school and I think it is a really good story. R&R**

**~loving alchemist**


	2. Possible friends

**Ok so this is going to be a fun and maybe long story. This I know is going to have a lot of chapters and possible scenes that may or may not be weird. Enjoy.**

**Last said:** _"I was just thanking you." She said giggling. "R-right let's get to work." Ed said pointing toward the forest._

**Chapter 2 possible friends**

"Ok, so how are we going to check the _entire_ forest?" Winry asked stretching out entire in her question.

"We are going to go down the path me and my brother made. Alphonse and I are the only ones who take this path anyway, but I am sure he wouldn't mind if you came with me down it… it is actually as my mom puts it romantic." Edward said moving the tree branches hiding his and his brother's path. "Oh and you can call him Al. When we find him of course."

"Ok, I'll remember that." She said looking off into space. "Wow it's beautiful here. How come no one knows about this place?" her eyes went big and glossy as she was looking at all the flowers and the stream that went through it.

"I don't know probably because of the thorns on the branches to get into here." He said pulling a thorn out of his finger. "You get used to the pain after a while."

She took his hand to look at it. "Oh my… you're bleeding." she said kissing the thorn wound. "There all better." She turned and started to walk down the path.

"Um, where are you going you could get lost." He said running to catch up with her.

"Not if I stay on the path silly." She said raising her head high.

"Right, I thought you said you where scarred of going on your own?" her said with a sly grin.

"I am, but I'm not alone now am I." she said with her own grin making Ed's disappear.

"Right." He said looking away from her.

They walked in an awkward silence the rest of the way, until Winry couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, Ed why do you need to find your brother?" She asked.

"Oh he needs to help set up for my birthday party. I'll be turning ten tomorrow, and he is the one who knows where to find most of the things." He said just looking ahead.

"Cool my birthday is in a fue weeks, and I'll be ten then too." She said smiling a little, but she didn't know why.

"Cool. You can come if you want. You know to my party. As a friend." He said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"So we are friends now?" she asked and the smile grew a little.

"Yeah we are I mean you are helping me and everything and we are talking about things friends talk about. Right?" he said.

"Yeah I guess you are right." She said and the smile got even bigger.

"What are you smiling at? Do I have something on my face?" he asked panicking with a hand reaching for his face to be stopped by Winry.

"Oh ok." He said and relaxed a little. "Well seams he must be by the river. We passed by here twice already." He said pointing to the flowers.

"Really? Ok let's go then." She said walking to the branches.

"I got it." he said and pulled back the branches. "Ladies first."

"Thanks." She said and walked through the walkway he made for her.

"Ok now to the lake." He said pointing.

"Ok, but let me see your hand first." She said grabbing his hand.

"What?" he said as she pulled out the thorns in his hand and kissing it again. "T-thanks." He said this time blushing a little.

"Yeah, now let's go to the river to find your brother." She said not letting go of his hand.

**Ok so another successful chapter ok hope you enjoyed it. R&R**

**~loving alchemist**


	3. Alphonse Elric

**Ok so sorry I haven't written this sooner, but I have got school and everything so here it is.**

_**Flashback: **__"Yeah, now let's go to the river to find your brother." She said not letting go of his hand._

**Chapter three Alphonse Elric**

*sigh* Alphonse was sitting by the river with his feet in the nice cool water. _I wonder if father will come home to see brother turn ten? _Al thought, laying flat on his back, and looking at the passing clouds.

"Al… Alphonse!" Ed yelled and ran to his brother.

"Yeah, brother?" Alphonse asked completely confused.

"Where were you we looked everywhere for you." He said sitting next to Alphonse.

"I left a note saying I was going to the river… and who is we?" he asked looking around and spotting Winry. "Oh. Hello I'm Alphonse nice to meet you." He stood up and put his hand out to shake hers.

"Hi I'm Winry. Nice to meet you too." She said taking and shaking his hand.

"So are you brother's girlfriend, because he normally never talks to girls." Al asked looking at his brother with a sly grin.

"S-she is not my girlfriend. She-she just fell on me." He said blushing a little.

"W-what he said." She said looking down and blushing as well.

"More like fell in love with you." Al said leaning against a tree.

"No really she fell on me. And I don't really know her we just met." Ed said trying to defend himself. Winry nodded her head not daring to look at Edward.

"*sigh*Ok whatever you say." Al said turning and walking home.

"We will come home in a little while ok Al. Um and I invited Winry to the party so tell mom for me." Ed said turning and walking to Winry.

"Ok." Alphonse said. When he got home he told his mother and started to help set up. _I wonder why Ed wanted to stay and talk with Winry. Maybe he is going to ask her out._ Alphonse thought getting excited.

Mean while…

"Sorry about that." Edward said sitting next to Winry on the river bank.

"It's ok he's a nice guy." Winry said looking at Ed staring into the water.

"He is just a kid, when will he understand that I am only ten and not a teen yet." Ed said in a whisper just low enough that she could barely hear.

"Huh… well I think you can be whatever age you want to be in love. That is what my mom used to tell me." She said and closed her eyes to make sure there would be no tears falling out.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

She dug her face in his chest and started to sob. "T-they were doctors in the ishbalian and were killed for helping both sides of the war." She said and he pulled her closer to try and calm her down.

"Shh… it's ok." He kept saying that for what felt like hours. When she finally calmed down he looked at her and gave her a hug. "I know I am just a stranger that you met, but I already don't like to see you cry." He said and chuckled a little.

She giggled "thank you for cheering me up, and I don't like to cry either." She said and pulled him into another hug. After what felt like eternity Edward finally spoke up.

"We got to go… it's getting late and we have a party to go to." He said standing up and put a hand out for her to grab onto.

"Right… oh no I forgot about granny." She said while taking his hand. "She will never let me go to the party now." She said and started to run to the store.

"See ya later. I guess" Edward said and started his walk home.

**Ok so sorry I took so long to write this. I had mega writer's block, but as you can see I got over it and wrote the rest of chapter 3. I really hope you liked it and I know I will get more stories posted soon ok. R&R**

**loving alchemist**


	4. Sad endings

**Ok so I'm at school right now but oh well I think I could squeeze some time for this. So I hope you liked the last chapter and this one is the last past one I am doing. I will start the next chapter as when the **_**incident**_** already happened but I get to that later. Hope you like the new chapter.**

_**Flash back: **_"_Right… oh no I forgot about granny." She said while taking his hand. "She will never let me go to the party now." She said and started to run to the store._

"_See ya later. I guess" Edward said and started his walk home._

**Chapter 4 sad endings**

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN, WINRY" Said granny Pinako while Winry would only look at her feet.

"I was helping a boy find his brother. He needed help setting up his birthday party. He invited me." Winry said the last part in a low whisper.

"You are grounded to your room for a week accepted to eat your dinner after we stop by your parent's grave and no doing automail the entire week." she said pulling the wagon towards the graveyard. "And no you cannot go to this young man's party."

"But granny-" Winry was cut off by a glare from her grandmother and was quiet the rest of the way home.

**Meanwhile with Edward…**

"Hi mom. Is it ok that I invite one more person?" Ed asked his mother.

"Sure you can sweaty, but why don't you go get ready for your party and then ask them." She said.

"Ok where is Al I don't want to go looking for him again." Edward said.

"I'm right here brother, come on lets go get ready. I'll race ya." Alphonse said and started to run to their room.

"Oh no you don't." Edward said running after him.

_Three hours later…_

"Where is Winry, she should have been here two hours ago." Ed asked his brother Al.

"I don't know brother. She probably forgot or something." He said looking out the window.

Just then someone knocked at the door. "I got it." Edward yelled running for the door.

"Hello may I come in and dry off from the rain?" asked a strange man at the door.

"Who are you and no you can't I don't know you." Edward said slowly closing the door.

"I curse you and your family till the day you die." The man said and the out of nowhere he disappeared.

"Whatever, must have been the rain doing tricks on my eyes." Ed said shutting the door. He saw a red glowing object in front of him and in was so beautiful. He had to have it.

"What is this? A rose, my mother loves roses." He said reaching for the rose but as soon as he touched it…

_**Bang, flash.**_

**I am sorry but I have to cut it short here. I will write again soon and I know this last part sucked but **_**"it must get worse to get better"**_** as I always say. R&R**

**~loving alchemist**


	5. New beginnings

**Ok so I read the reviews you guys where writing and I have some questions. Am I really that good at writing, and Do you really like my story? If you want you can call me and help with some of my stories. Call/Text me at 503-550-6520. Ok so hope you like the chapter.**

_Flash back: "What is this? A rose, my mother loves roses." He said reaching for the rose but as soon as he touched it…_

_Bang, flash._

**Chapter 5: New beginnings**

"Wh-what happened…" Ed said looking around the room. It was pitch black except the rose sitting there glowing. "Oh no."

_Flash back_

"_Mom… MOM!" Edward was yelling because the moment he touched the rose, she fell to the ground._

"_She isn't breathing and there is no heart beat." He said checking if she was alive. "Mom no, what happened? Brother, what are we going to do?"Al yelled as tears started running down his face._

"_I don't know Al. I just don't know." Ed said and then he saw something. He ran and grabbed the chalk they did alchemy with and got started on the transmutation circle. "I know what to do Al. Remember dad's research; well we are going to use alchemy to get her back." He said finishing the circle._

"_What! You know that is crazy and mom said to never ever do that. She said it was forbidden by the military" Al said as he watched his brother putting the supplies they had lying around the house._

"_I don't care Al. Now are you going to help me or not?" Ed said cutting his finger and letting it drip a little before handing it to his brother._

"_I guess." He said cutting his finger and letting it drip as well._

_Ok here we go…_

Back to present time

"Al… Alphonse."Ed said looking around the room. "ALPHONSE." He yelled seeing his clothes everywhere. "Al where are you." And then he realized he was one limb short. "Wh- where's my leg?" he said and then remembered the hands and the gate, and the seal he put on a suit of armor. Then he saw he had one arm too.

Just then a suit of armor picked him up. "Brother what happened to me?" Al asked in his new metallic voice.

"It didn't work Al… it didn't-" but before he could finish he passed out.

"Crap." Al said and ran out into the night looking for a doctor.

**Ok so what do you think? It is a little different from the other chapters I know, but it works right? Sorry I don't write fast enough, but I get writers block and this is pretty fast compared to my other stories so yeah. Hope you liked. R&R**

**loving alchemist.**


	6. Helping Hand

**Ok so this one goes out to bloodynessie for asking me personally to keep going and for reminding me of why I was writing this in the first place. Sorry it has been so long though.**

{Then}

_"It didn't work Al… it didn't-" but before he could finish he passed out._

_"Crap." Al said and ran out into the night looking for a doctor._

{Now}

'Oh no, brother is losing a lot of blood. Where is Dr. Marko when you need him?' Al thought to himself while clanking around. He set his bother down to rap his wounds really quickly.

"Hey is that an Automail shop?" he said, after running about half an hour, not really thinking about it he ran up to the door and pounded his big glove fist on the door, trying his best not to hurt his brother.

…

"COMING!" said what sounded like an old woman. "Yes, how may I he… Come in quickly sir!" she said walking into the back room.

'Oh, brother I found help. Should I tell her what happened?' Al thought.

'No, Al, no one can know…' said a voice in the back of his head, oh, helmet.

"Who said that!" Al said looking around then at Edward.

'I did, it's me Alphonse' Said Edwards voice.

'B-but, how I-I-is that possible!' Al thought.

'Easy we are connected now.' Ed thought.

Al set him down on the table as the old woman came back in.

"How did this happen? Sir, how did this child end up without his limbs?" She said.

"W-well you see, what happened was… we were attacked by this man who tried to mug us." Al said.

"I see… well I can save him, but I need help and my granddaughter is too young, would you mind handing me the right tools." She said in a stern voice.

"Yes." He said.

[Flash Forward]

"Thank you for saving my brother, um…"

"Panako, my name is Panako."

"Well thanks again miss Panako, we should be going as soon as he wakes up." Al said,

"oh and here this is for your help." He handed her some money.

"No, no it's on the house. If you need any help just call and I'll be right in ok." Panako said.

"Ok, thanks again." Al said as she walked out of the room.

**Ok so what did you think? Huh, I know this chapter was short, but I got a lot on my plate lately. At least I could write this, right? Well R&R. ~loving alchemist**


End file.
